A story about i have no idea because people stole my ideas
by spazzchild121
Summary: this story is just for fun really i want to make it because of dedication of my friends being the best friends :)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS STORY IS CALLED I HAVE NO IDEA SO I'M SORRY EVERYONE TOOK MY TITLE THOSE B********

Ok so I have no idea how to start this story out but I guess I will just start it like this….

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION HEHE**

So it was one early morning in a dumpy crappy Indian looking house. The owner of this ugly looking house is named Josh Yun. Now this guy….goddamn this guy, he still owes me something which I have request BUT HE NEVER ANSWERED THAT FOOL. Anyways that is irrelevant to the story so moving on. Oh by the way you're probably wondering "I wonder who the narrator is?" or "I wonder if he is in this story" well, no.

So Josh woke up and his rusty $3 bed and went to the kitchen to get some food for himself. He was alone in the house. He had nothing but his cat Mr Camel. I do have the feeling the people that are reading this story are going to have trouble understanding because of my punctuation skills and grammar, so you guys can kill me later after I have done this. Josh sat down on his couch, turned on his TV and started watching a phone sex channel called "babestation" where all the babes shake their booty and melons for all the guys at home…and maybe some girls *gasp*. Josh sat there, staring at those huge juicy melons bouncing up and down until, he felt sad and started thinking "I want a girl like that" so then he got up and went out of his house and headed to a strip club.

While Josh was walking down the street she met her good friend Ariel. And it's funny because I love that name. Want to know why? IT'S USED FOR WASHING MACHINES. Ok my apologises I do love Ariel though you're beautiful always remember that. Josh greeted Ariel with a bow "hello my good friend." And Ariel said "what the hell are you doing?" with her eyes opened like this o_O very wide for an Asian like that. "Nothing Ariel, I'm just not feeling myself today."

"why is that buddy?"

"well it's something to do with love."

"pft! Haha! Love is a lie!"

"Ariel you only say that because Dylan crushed your heart."

Ariel then gave a stare at him then started crying and ran home because her makeup was all over her face. A very dick move from Josh I have to say, but I have to agree…LOVE IS NOT A LIE! Unless you're some kind of pervert that sits on omegle all day and asking everyones ASL, then you'll have no chance. This story is really getting awkward so I'm just going to focus on Josh and stuff. About 10 minutes later, Josh was just around the corner to enter the strip club until he saw this girl. Now this girl ladies and gentlemen, or shemales, is one of those girls that can make love for you perfect. With her wearing shorts, a black and white top with jewellery all over her fingers and neck, no makeup. This beautiful girl is named Rebecca or some people call her as Becca, but what would you guys prefer? Of course, no answer, I'm writing this on a document and I'm asking the computer. My logic makes perfect sense. But anyways we will just call her Becca. Josh's mouth open as he saw her walking by him and couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. Then he started following her cautiously so he wouldn't get caught by her. Dude I must tell you, that's pretty messed up, following her like really? GROW SOME BALLS AND ASK HER NUMBER! Becca was walking with her friends to the movies to watch 'Justin Bieber Never Say Never' film. My God, I almost puked when I typed that.

He went inside the movies and asked if he could buy a ticket to watch the movie. The member of staff said "you sure you want to watch that movie?" then Josh replied "oh ahah I love Bieber he's like my hero." Right now I am like laughing at what I am writing oh my goodness. He saw Becca and her friends entering the screen and Josh followed. Nervously, he scanned the hall to see where Becca was sitting, at the top right he saw her and he headed upstairs. As he said on the top seat the movie then began, and now, he waits until the movie is over…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: AFTER THE MOVIE**

As the movie finished with a "NEVER SAY NEVER" by the famous girl Bieber, Becca and friends left the movie while Josh was sleeping like those bums on the street with his drool coming out from his nose. Wait, what? Nose? Oh that's weird, I don't think that actually happens. ANYWAYS, as soon as everyone left the movie one of the janitors saw Josh on the seat. The janitor gave him a nudge and Josh woke up screaming "I WANT THE SPIT!" uhhh yeah who's spit? It gives me a sexual thought like, a blow…

Skipping from that paragraph because it was getting a bit too messy ya. So then Josh asked the janitor "how long was I asleep when the movie finished?" and the janitor replied "30 minutes ago. Are you sure you're ok? You look kinda stoned."

"No sir I'm fine, just tired."

"Ok well go home and get some rest. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks you too."

As Josh exited the movies he looked around to see if Becca was there but sadly, she wasn't there. And right now this is the part where it gets sad ladies and gentlemen…he kills himself. I'M JUST KIDDING BLAH! That was lame oh my goodness. Josh walked home and saw Ariel again on the way and Ariel screamed at him saying "I HOPE SOMEONE CHOPS OFF YOUR COCK AND GIVES IT TO THE NEEDY BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED ONE AND THEY DO" ahem yeah calm down Ariel. "Ariel I'm not in the mood, by the way what's up with your hair? You look like that girl Ju On from The Grudge" Josh replied. "UGH OH MY GOD GO TO HELL!" such a beautiful comeback Josh I applaud you. So then Josh sat at his sofa and turned on the phone sex channel and started fapping. You know, if I felt the same why as him I'd do the same I mean like come on, masturbating makes you feel better if you're depressed right? Well I'm not a scientist but oh well.

As Josh ejaculated all over his couch he then looked out his window and saw Becca walking outside! I know right! What a coincidence! Josh quickly pulled up his pants and walked outside to see where she was going. She was alone by herself holding a bag of bread. Dude now the readers are going to think you're a rapist, shame on you Josh! As he slowly walked through the bushes unseen, a random black guy which I believe his name is Chad. Damn boy you skinny, need to start lifting weights ya get me. Chad went up to Becca and asked for a 69 but she refused. Chad raged and shouted "I DEMAND YOU TO STRIP AND COME ON TOP OF ME NOW!" Josh looked worried as he didn't know if he could help her or not. He's a pussy and a whimp so I probably doubt that he could be Chad or pretty much anything. THEN OUT OF NO WHERE JOSH BECAME SUPER SAYAN AND SHOUTED "THAT'S MY GIRL YOU NEGRO STABLE BUCK!" AND HE FLEW AND RIPPED HIS SPINE OPEN THEN HE SAVED THE DAY AND HE BECAME PRESIDENT OF AMERICA AND HE KISSED BECCA. My imagination went too far there let me rewrite that…..ok so then Josh started to build some courage and he knew that he couldn't let Becca get hurt or anything. So he grabbed a rock and stealth killed Chad. Becca was relieved and said "Wow thanks man you saved my life!"

"Its ok, you're safe now."

"I appreciate for what you have done."

"Oh can I tell you something?"

"Um sure what is it?"

"Well…um….I…kinda have a crush on you…"

"AW THAT'S SO SWEET! What's your name?"

"Josh Yun."

"Rebecca Baccam. Nice to meet you! Oh and I guess you probably want my number aha."

Josh smiled as soon as she said that and quickly grabbed out his old crappy Indian Nokia phone. Josh then walked home and sat in bed with his boner sky high and excited of what's going to happen the next day…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A NAME FOR THIS CHAPTER**

The next morning, Josh got up and ran to the shower to get ready for his date. Oh wait no, you guys don't even know how he got a date. Obviously it was Becca, I mean who else would've he gone out with? Strippers? Yeah that was my second thought. So I just skipped a bit which I shouldn't have but this is what happened. Last night around 11:30pm Becca called Josh to once again to thank him for killing the Negro stable buck Chad that skinny mofo. She asked if Josh wanted to go out on a date. Josh started sweating ooo that sweat mmm makes me feel hot. Shh that was from a lady's perspective but I'm not a lady pft.

"Yes Becca, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Awesome! I'm looking forward to tomorrow! Bye!"

Goddamn she shouts loud, makes my ears cry. So anyways, coming back to Josh getting ready for his date. It was a perfect sunny day, the sun is shining, the weather is sweet, make you wanna move, like a dancing queen. You feel me? As Josh stepped out with his tuxedo, I know fancy right? Even for a bum like him I'm impressed. He took a breath of fresh air and walked down the street. And oh look, Ju On is back. "Hi Ariel…" said Josh nervously as he was afraid of what she might say because of last night.

"Hi Josh…look I'm sorry about last night, I do sometimes take things seriously."

"Its ok Ariel, girls normally do this a lot."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HUH? YOU SEXIEST FREAK GET OUT OF HERE!"

"ARIEL RELAX I'M JUST SAYING!"

"PISS OFF YOU LOUSY PIECE OF TOILET PAPER!"

Josh walked off with his middle finger to Ariel. She then started crying again and Jesus, this girl cannot stop crying it's like she cries so much that the Red Sea in Egypt was made by her. Ariel ran off with her makeup all over her clothes while Josh was heading to the theatres.

"JOSH! Hey you made it! I'm glad you're here!"

"Hi Becca, you look beautiful in that outfit"

"Aw! Thank you Josh! And oh my you look so handsome in that tuxedo, I like it."

When the both lovebirds walked in, they picked to watch Despicable me 2. As they both sat on the top of the cinema hall they sat back and watched the movie. My fingers hurt from typing this crap my goodness.

*INTERMISSION*

That's interesting, an intermission in a story, my logic is perfect don't you guys agree? Back to the story now. Josh started yawning as he didn't like the movie but Becca however was laughing every minute and it was so cute because she squeaks. As Josh started falling asleep his head went on Becca's shoulder. Becca was confused but then…she liked it so then throughout the whole movie that little bastard fell asleep. The movie finished at last and Becca woke Josh up.

"Is the movie finished?"

"Of course silly, the credits are rolling."

Josh realized that he fell asleep throughout the whole movie and didn't even pay attention to Becca either. When they walked out of the theatre Josh said "Look I'm sorry I fell asleep I didn't mean to do that I just had a rough day yesterday and I'm still tired."

"It's ok Josh, I actually liked it when you sleep…"

Josh looked up, he held Becca hands…..of course you guys would know what happens next…CHAD COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD AND DESTORYS USA. Nah my mind is just messing about but they kissed. Oh yes they kissed. And that kiss lasted for 3 minutes. Josh had a thought of those girls from that phone sex channel but he completely ignored that. I don't understand, how can you ignore big melons? Just kidding but seriously this was a wonderful romantic moment.

But then they went home together and…..well you'll find out in the next chapter. OH STOP WHINING YOU LITTLE BITCHES I HAVE STUFF TO DO.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THINGS GET KINKY**

I said I had stuff to do and yet you bitches whine that I haven't started this chapter. Well good news, I'm writing it. Yeah well just to tell you readers that this chapter is going to have a lot of explicit words and may cause children to have diarrhoea and vomiting on their parents. So let's start with Josh taking Becca to her bed…

Josh started putting her hands down Becca's pants and started rubbing her clit. Whoa did I just write her? Oh well, Josh you're still a girl to me so go fuck yourself. As Becca moaned "Oh Joshy Poo don't stop!" Josh started going deep inside her hole and damn it was soaking wet. The sound of that finger going inside that wet pussy sounded like someone squishing a very wet spongebob. At this bit you guys are probably like "what the fuck is this guy writing?" HEY IT'S MY STORY YOU LITTLE SHITS! Anyways, Josh asked if Becca wanted to stroke his cock and Becca shouted "OH FUCK YES I WANNA FEEL THAT BIG COCK" turns out it was only 3 inches but oh well somehow she liked it.

Josh reached under his bed to take out a condom and then he inserted it on his penis. As Becca started begging Josh to insert his peepee in her rabbit hole, he went as deep as he could inside that pussy and goddamn I'm just like sitting here thinking this could be used as a porn novel. HEY FUCK NO DON'T STEAL MY SHIT! Couldn't believe this next bit…they fucked for 50 minutes…good God. That's insane even though I would probably sweat like The River Thames in London. Depends if you're fat but, oh well *cries*

As Josh ejaculated in Becca's tight hole they both were relieved and…well yeah basically they were just breathing heavy like the sound of a women giving birth, except that they weren't screaming…kinda. "That was great!" Becca said

"I know, it was probably the best sex ever."

"We should do this every day!"

"Yes, yes we should my little boy likes it."

By "little boy" I'm sure you readers already know what he means *wink* BUT THEN…..THIS PART…..OH GOD…..OH FUCKING SHIT FUCKING SHIT FUCKING SHIT OH MY GOD…the condom had a hole in it. Josh looked at the condom and realized it had a hole in it and shouted "HOLY BIG MELONS!" Becca jumped and asked "WHOA WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Uhhh…nothing, I just remembered something, I think I have dinner with my family tomorrow."

"Oh, well that's cool."

Of course it's cool you bitch, I mean family dinners…Asian family dinners oh my goodness fucking gracious I don't like it. They would always tell you to finish your food like, "EAT YOUR FOOD OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE PUNISHED AND BANNED AND I WILL TAKE YOUR XBOX AWAY NO MORE CALL OF DUTY" by the way I'm done with Call of Duty that game is just infested with kids on there. Anyways, with Josh panicking and don't know what to do he realized that he got Becca pregnant for sure. And I don't know what else to say because I'm so hungry, so I'm going to get myself a sandwich. I'M FOOKING HOONGARY WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE MEANTIME YOU GUYS CAN IMAGINE THE SEX BIT AND FAP TO IT.


End file.
